


The SEAL that ate the cream

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Body admiration, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, Whipped Cream, cream puff pastry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: When he sat on the bed, his legs slightly spread, Danny noticed the items Steve apparently acquired while Danny was busy in the bedroom. There was the rest of the puff on a plate, the new bottle of lube Steve bought on his way back and-A can of whipped cream."Relax, Danno. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna eat you whole, and then I am going to enjoy myself at the way you taste. You are so sweet, Danny, you know that?"Danny audibly gulped at the dangerous look in Steve's eyes."But first you have to finish your dessert." Steve motioned for the puff.





	The SEAL that ate the cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> Guess who inspired this? You have probably a good guess by now. My partner in crime also known as Lunedd. This is all her fault (although her guilt is only for sending me the picture that inspired this, please never stop sending me inspirational content, babe). When she sent me the picture and I saw the two forks, I immediately had this picture of Danny and Steve eating it. Then she supplied me with the idea of whipped cream and there you go, it's almost a month since the idea came to me, but it's finally here. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this new story from me and that you won't get cavities from how sweet it is (pun intended, because what else could be whipped cream used for, am I right?)
> 
> Once again this is a gift for you [babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd) :**
> 
> Since it wouldn't let me upload the picture in the story, here's a link to it:   
> [cream puff pastry](https://www.directupload.net/file/d/5498/4aphw2un_jpg.htm)

The waiter placed the pastry on the table in front of Danny and Steve. The famous cream puff for two was really  _ small _ as the menu said (Danny was sure it was a joke because no way even two persons could eat that humongous pastry) and tempting. Two forks were sticking out from it and Danny's mouth watered from the sight because  _ cream _ . He didn't notice his boyfriend already broke off a piece with his fork and when Steve moaned at the taste, the sound went directly to Danny's dick and he cursed himself for ordering such a dessert because he knew how they both got around sweet things. 

_ Especially cream, pun intended _ .

Danny picked his own fork and enjoyed the sweet texture of the cream against the crust of the pastry. He chewed carefully because last time he ate this pastry he almost choked from how fast he inhaled it. 

After a few moments he could feel the persistent stare of Steve and he turned to face him. 

"What?" Danny queried. 

"You have… here, let me." Steve leaned and licked at Danny's upper lip. 

Danny belatedly realized that he probably had cream smeared all over his lips. Steve had a one track mind and sharp sight so when he set his eyes on something it usually ended in him taking a claim on Danny. And Danny may or may not have had a thing with creamy pastries and desserts where he managed to get cream all over himself and not just the lips. Steve was always helpful in those moments, bless him. 

Steve didn't move from his spot, and right now his tongue lapped at Danny's mouth and he moaned at the taste. The moans were so similar to those Steve released in bed that Danny popped an instant boner right then and there. 

Danny yelped and swatted at Steve but Steve was ready for that. He took the slightly opened mouth as invitation and thrust his tongue inside. Danny was the one who moaned now as he returned the kiss, tongue tangling with Steve's. 

Their heavy makeout session continued until there was someone clearing their throat and Danny jumped like he was burned and Steve's cheeks colored. It looked like both men forgot they were on a double date with Tani and Junior. The kids started dating a couple of months ago, and suddenly their Friday nights out turned easily into dates which all parties enjoyed. It was one of those nights where Steve treated them dinner and dessert. 

They met Tani's and Junior's gazes and Danny ducked his head at the intensity of it. 

Tani broke the awkwardness in the air. 

"Sorry to interrupt but as much as I like to watch you two go at each other-" 

Junior's brows lost themselves somewhere in his afro (that he also let grow again because someone liked it) as he looked at Tani with questioning eyes.

"What Junes, I can't appreciate them like that?" 

Junior gaped at Tani and decided not to make a comment, although the thought of him and Tani watching Danny and Steve do their thing stirred something in him. 

"Let me rephrase that. I like you guys. You are cute. But that makeout session was bordering on obscene. We are in a restaurant, I don't want us to get the boot because you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Junior could only nod, still in a daze and lightly buzzed. "She's right, Steve." 

Danny blushed a deeper shade of scarlett as Steve fumbled with himself. He finally asked the waiter to pack their half-eaten puff and ordered another one to go then paid the tab. 

"I think we'll call it a night." Steve said, voice strained. 

"Smart decision boss." Tani had the audacity to wink and look with hooded eyes at the pastry. 

Steve got an idea all of a sudden and then it all became a race to get home faster. 

… 

"What the hell got into you Ste-" 

Danny was cut off as Steve slammed him into the door and claimed his mouth. He practically devoured it, chasing something, Danny suspected it was the remains of the cream on his lips. Steve bit and sucked on Danny's lips and Danny could only go pliant once Steve towered over him and plastered his body all over Danny, covering him. 

Most people would feel this suffocating and Danny as a person with claustrophobia knew that. But the way Steve enveloped him was in a non-threatening way and not to the level that Danny would panic. 

Steve finally decided he had enough of tasting Danny for now. He gave Danny a once over. One more button of Danny's shirt was loose so now Steve had a good glimpse of Danny's chest and the hairs that glinted in the light. He was disheveled and already tenting in his pants. His lips were kiss swollen and red. Steve made a noise as he nodded at his work. 

"Go in our room and wait for me, Danno." 

Steve made sure to look straight in Danny's eyes as he gave the order. He had plans and he wished to fulfill them. 

"Yes, Commander." Danny saluted and was off like a shot. 

Steve's cock stirred inside his pants. He quickly gathered the items he needed for what he had planned and joined Danny in the room in record time. 

When he entered the bedroom he found Danny with his back to him, unbuttoning his shirt. The muscles on his back moved as Danny let the shirt fall on the ground and then moved to unbuckle his belt. He let the belt clatter on the floor. His hands fumbled a bit again in front of him and Danny bent to remove his slacks and underwear. 

Steve was met with Danny's ass in all its glory. Firm and pert, but not entirely hard globes. He was drawn to it as a magnet and with one quick movement Steve left the items he brought with him on the nightstand and in one stride he was behind Danny and touching his ass. 

Danny groaned as he realized Steve was there and leaned back to his touch as Steve massaged his ass cheeks and then Steve's hands trailed up front to the V shape of his hips. 

Wandering hands touched his belly, tangled fingers caressed the soft dusting of golden chest hair. Steve loved to bury his hands and face there as he moved slowly from the sides, counting Danny's ribs as he had his touch drawn out, making Danny go even more pliant under the touch of his lover. 

Steve moved to Danny's nipples that were already standing at attention, pert and oh so pink. Then he tugged at one nipple and Danny hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain.

"Turn around, Danny."

Danny did and was met with Steve looking at him like he won the lottery or something. 

"Sit on the bed, Danny." 

Danny moved to the bed, and actually sauntered, swaying his hips, trying to get a reaction out of Steve. He was proven right when he heard Steve suck in a breath. 

When he sat on the bed, his legs slightly spread, Danny noticed the items Steve apparently acquired while Danny was busy in the bedroom. There was the rest of the puff on a plate, the new bottle of lube Steve bought on his way back and- 

A can of whipped cream. 

"Relax, Danno. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna eat you whole, and then I am going to enjoy myself at the way you taste. You are so sweet, Danny, you know that?" 

Danny audibly gulped at the dangerous look in Steve's eyes. 

"But first you have to finish your dessert." Steve motioned for the puff. 

That's how Danny found himself being fed the rest of the cream puff and he admitted to himself the thing tasted better here than at the restaurant.

"Mmm… this thing tastes heavenly." Danny moaned as he swallowed the last bite much to Steve's delight. 

"I bet it does." 

Danny stopped breathing for a moment as Steve picked up at the can of whipped cream. 

"Now sit back, relax and let me treat you like you deserve. With tooth-rotting sweetness." 

"Don't expect me to foot the bill at the dentist then, Steve." Danny teased as he relaxed on the bed, lying spread eagle. 

Steve smirked as he opened the cap from the can and he sat down and positioned himself between Danny's legs. 

Steve meticulously decorated Danny's body with whipped cream. He paid special attention to his nipples and the expanse of Danny's abs leaving a trail down to Danny's cock where he was more generous. 

Danny released soft sighs and moans as Steve moved above him. The silent whoosh of the cream leaving the confines of the can and becoming one with his body was turning Danny on, having a pretty good idea what Steve planned to do to him after he was coated in the sticky and sugary concoction. 

Danny's dick twitched as Steve moved towards it and then sighed in relief as Steve finally touched him but it was short lived because Steve only did what he intended to in the first place and then removed his hands off of Danny. 

Danny whined in protest as Steve got off the bed but Steve was back immediately, now with clean hands and a washcloth. 

"You realize you'll get dirty again, right?" Danny rasped out as he wiggled to get into a better position. His chest started itching and he resisted the urge to just scratch and alleviate some of the pressure. 

"I don't want to get my clothes sticky, Daniel." 

Steve removed his clothes with ease, something that came with years of practice and some of that competitiveness that was ingrained into Steve's being from his days as a SEAL. 

"Fair point."

Steve looked at Danny, spread on the bed, looking as a feast that Steve was going to devour soon. He did look a bit loopy and Steve worried for a while that he'd get Danny in a sugar induced coma, but as proven before, Danny could hold his own when sweets were in question. 

"Why do you look at me like that?" Danny asked just then. 

"Just thinking where to start eating you, baby." Steve purred as he repositioned himself on the bed and went down on Danny. 

Danny groaned as Steve's lips closed in on the head of his cock. 

Steve swirled his tongue, tasting precome together with the whipped cream. The taste was heady as it made him a bit dizzy. 

Steve pulled off a bit and stroked Danny's dick. He then brought his fingers to Danny's lips. Danny opened his mouth and his tongue peeked out. Danny lapped at Steve's fingers, sucking and licking them clean before Steve had them back around his cock. 

This time Steve teased the slit with his thumb and Danny's eyes rolled with pleasure as he sank furthermore in the soft mattress. 

"Love when I can get you this pliant, Danny. Look at you, you haven't been able to string a sentence since I kissed you at the restaurant." 

Danny could only groan as Steve wrapped his lips around Danny's cock again, now deep throating him. 

"Think you've sucked and licked all sentences out of me, babe." Danny replied as his hands flew to Steve's hair, his fingers holding on to it roughly because he just had to hold on to keep himself down to the moment. 

Steve pulled off of Danny's cock with an obscene pop and smiled at Danny conspiratorially. 

"Oh, Danno, I'm just getting started." 

Steve then continued sucking Danny and before long Danny felt the tingling low in his belly. 

"Oh babe, I'm gonna-" 

Danny didn't manage to finish his sentence as he shouted loudly, coming in Steve's mouth. 

Steve swallowed and then proceeded to lick Danny's dick clean until Danny begged him to stop because he was getting oversensitive. 

It took a bit for Danny to recover from his intense orgasm and to realize that he was still pretty much covered in whipped cream. Danny groaned and shook his head at Steve and that devilish glint in his eyes. 

"Stop looking at me like you are a predator and I am your prey." Danny pretty much growled as he shot Steve a death glare. 

" _ Baby I'm preying on you tonight _ -" Steve started singing but Danny wasn't amused. 

"I dare you to continue with that song and you'll see what I can be capable of. Fully." 

Danny on a sugar high and after coming shouldn't have been this scary, Steve concluded. But he found he was getting harder at the way Danny just growled at him. 

Mark him as scared and horny.

"But it's a good song, Danny." 

"Animal." 

"Oh, you are on." 

Steve threw himself at Danny and started to tickle him, getting some of the whipped cream on his body too. But it was worth it because Danny was laughing and squealing, yelling at Steve to stop unless he wanted to see the beast in Danny unleashed. 

"The beast unleashed huh?" Steve asked, his shit eating grin plastered on his face as he towered over Danny. 

" _ Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie; You can't deny, ny ny ny; The beast inside, side side side; Yeah yeah yeah. _ " Danny sang off key as Steve bit his throat and licked his pulse point. 

"Now who's singing the song?"

"It's catchy. Besides, that's the first song in your 'Danny' playlist. Hard not to listen to it." 

"Top of my- Hey, were you snooping in my phone?" 

"Nah. Was gonna call Gracie the other night but my phone died so I used yours. It happened to be left on that playlist." 

Steve couldn't help but grin. 

"What's that grin?" 

"I don't kiss and tell, Daniel." 

Danny swallowed his retort as Steve started to attack his body viciously with licks and kisses, enjoying himself judging by the moans and sighs he made. 

Danny screamed as Steve tweaked one of his nipples and then sucked the other, the contrast of rough-gentle handling of both nubs getting Danny hard again. 

Steve moved lower, paying attention to Danny's abs and moving to his navel before taking Danny's cock in his mouth again. 

Once Steve released Danny's dick he moved up his body and back again, following the same path. There was still some whipped cream left, but Danny had no doubt it would be gone before Steve actually fucked him. 

Steve was currently buried in the curls at the base of Danny's cock, inhaling the heady musky scent and breathing harshly. He licked the skin above and that tickled Danny. 

"Jetzt reicht's mir. I'm not your fucking buffet, Steven." 

Steve nuzzled creamy pubic hair as he moaned at the feeling of the creamy and rough contrast. "But you are my dessert, Danny… My cherry on top of the cake." 

Any and every retort Danny might have had died on his lips as Steve ran his tongue over Danny's hole. 

In no time, Steve poured lube on his fingers and started opening Danny up as Danny moaned and huffed, unable to think coherently except "finally" turned in his head like on a reel.

Steve moved to two fingers, still fucking Danny with his tongue too. The sensations were too much so Danny had to bat at Steve's hand to stop. 

"What? Do you want me to stop?" 

Danny nodded weakly. "Just for a moment. Too much." 

Steve understood and he caressed Danny's arms as he waited for his lover. 

Danny relaxed after a while and Steve got his green light to continue. He inserted two fingers, instantly finding Danny's prostate and hitting it like a bull's eye. 

"Are you ready baby? Are you ready for me?  _ I get so high when I'm inside you _ ." Steve sang as he poured lube on his cock and tugged a few times to relieve the pressure. 

Danny started giggling because Steve was impossible with this song as he nodded. 

Steve lined himself up with Danny's hole and breached him slowly. Danny sighed at the pressure of Steve's cock stretching him. But the slight pain gave way to pleasure as Steve entered him fully.

Danny raised his head a bit to kiss Steve and willed his limbs to work so he could touch Steve. 

It was like Steve could read his mind, and at this point Danny wouldn't be surprised if Steve actually read minds because he always knew what was going on with Danny. Steve intertwined his fingers with Danny's, bringing their joined hands on each side of Danny's head and he started moving. He set a deliciously slow and tender pace that drove Danny wild. He liked it rough, but those tender, loving times when Steve fucked him like this were the ones Danny remembered most. 

Steve snapped his hips harder as he met Danny in a passionate kiss. 

Danny could feel himself getting close again and Steve seemed to be on his way too because his movements became jerky and all of a sudden Steve came inside him with a low groan.

Steve quickly moved his hand between them and wrapped it around Danny's cock. He tugged two, three times and then Danny was coming, thick ropes of come mixing with what was left of the whipped cream on his stomach and chest. 

Danny smiled at the goofy look Steve had on his face, basking in the afterglow. 

…

A while later after they had enjoyed their post coital bliss wrapped around in each other's arms Danny started to feel sick. He knew he shouldn't have eaten the second half of the puff, but he couldn't help himself. It was delicious. And Steve was even more delicious by feeding it to him. 

Stomach churning, Danny groaned and clutched his belly. 

"What is it?" Steve asked half asleep on Danny's stretched arm. 

"I'm feeling sick. Too much cream, I think." Danny complained. He could feel eyes on him and turned to look at Steve. 

Steve was staring at him in disbelief. "Seriously, Daniel? I just had a double portion of cream and you are the one feeling sick?"

Danny stared at Steve like he grew two heads overnight. He realized what Steve meant a second later. 

"Oh my dear God, Steven!" 

Steve chuckled as Danny facepalmed himself and groaned, at what exactly he wasn't sure. 

"C'mon, Danny, let's get a shower. You'll feel better afterwards." 

"Nooo, I'm so full. I'm not moving from here. Nope." 

"But we are both sticky and I don't want flies to munch on you so, please?" 

"No." 

Steve continued to glare, crossing his arms. It shouldn't have been so intimidating, yet turning Danny on so close after he came, but it did. 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." 

Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny's statement and belatedly Danny understood how he sounded. 

"Steve, you insatiable goof." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, or drop a kudo. Or just read it and enjoy it, no pressure to leave a comment. I only want people to be satisfied once they finish reading my stories ♥


End file.
